


Дыши

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Леви теряет контроль. Он распадается на части под руками Эрвина, под весом его тела, жаром его взгляда.





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448222) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



Леви теряет контроль.

Он распадается на части под руками Эрвина, под весом его тела, жаром его взгляда. Последние крохи самоконтроля ускользают сквозь пальцы, когда он хватается за влажную гладкую спину Эрвина. Острая потребность толкает их обоих вперёд — неистовая, голодная, не терпящая послаблений.

Эрвин движется резко и уверенно, пот стекает по его телу. Леви стонет под ним, умоляя о большем, да, блядь, ещё, пожалуйста, сильнее, двигайся же, кусок дерьма. Он хочет, чтобы этот идеальный тяжёлый ритм жара, давления и желания продолжался бесконечно. Но всё так поспешно, так горячо. И слишком поздно Леви понимает, что не может больше себя контролировать, он пытается сдержаться, остановить нарастающее возбуждение, но достигает пика чересчур быстро.

— Эрвин... блядь, Эрвин... — выдыхает он, потерянно и отчаянно. Он знает, чего хочет, в чём нуждается, но не может оформить это в слова. Но он и не должен — Эрвин слышит его. Эрвин всегда внимателен и заботлив, всегда слушает. Ничто не ускользает от него, даже когда он сбрасывает свои маски, опускает свою защиту. Эрвин слышит невысказанную просьбу и отвечает.

— Ш-ш-ш Леви... дыши. Сделай это для меня.

А затем его рука ложится Леви на шею. Это момент идеального спокойствия, когда всё вокруг замирает. Шум в голове и тяжёлое отчаяние моментально прекращаются, и всё обретает чёткий фокус: жар тела Эрвина, пронзительная синева его глаз, пальцы, сжимающиеся на шее Леви.

Плотно. Ещё плотнее.

Леви делает поверхностный вдох, откидывая голову назад. Выгибается, подставляя горло — жест максимального доверия, которое он отдаёт и получает взамен. Давление руки Эрвина усиливается. Достаточно, чтобы у Леви защекотало в носу. Достаточно, чтобы удерживать его в сознании. Всё его внимание сфокусировано на Эрвине, только на нём. В действиях Эрвина нет угрозы, нет ни следа насилия или жестокости. Но есть сила и контроль. Эрвину не нужно угрожать. Эрвин приказывает. Он приказывает и просит подчиниться.

Это был долгий путь, но Леви охотно подчиняется. Отдаёт всё под контроль Эрвина. Всю свою пугающую гордость и мощь, всю свою силу, всё своё отчаянное желание жить и бороться. Он сдаётся Эрвину, пока огрубевшие, покрытые чернильными пятнами пальцы сжимаются вокруг его горла.

Плотно. Ещё плотнее.

Эрвин снова движется, наращивая темп, удерживая давление вокруг шеи Леви; сгиб его большого пальца аккуратно упирается Леви под подбородок, ладонь давит на горло, пальцы вжимаются в мышцы и сухожилия.

Давление в носу усиливается, мир расплывается по краям, бледнеет, пока не остаётся ничего, кроме Эрвина. Рук Эрвина, жара Эрвина, приказов Эрвина.

— Сейчас. Кончи для меня, Леви.

Леви кончает, рот открывается в немом крике, жар и давление охватывают его, и мир вокруг исчезает.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Возвращайся. Леви, сейчас ты должен вернуться.

Леви следует за голосом назад, сквозь туман, шёлковая нить приказа вытаскивает его обратно на поверхность.

Он возвращается, хватая ртом воздух, глаза широко распахиваются.

— Дыши, Леви. Дыши для меня. Дыши медленно.

Леви дышит — делает долгий, медленный вдох, приток кислорода кружит ему голову.

Эрвин убирает руку, но Леви перехватывает его запястье.

— Ещё нет.

Эрвин улыбается и возвращает ладонь. Кладёт её Леви под подбородок и оставляет там — лёгкую, словно обещание.

В эти и только в эти моменты Леви познаёт идеальное спокойствие, облегчение капитуляции. Иногда он задумывается, похоже ли это на то, как ощущается смерть. Словно отдых, освобождение. Словно доверие.

Эрвин целует его в лоб. Леви закрывает глаза и отдыхает.


End file.
